


The Unerringly Endearing Supremely Odd Couple

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought the flu would lead to forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unbeatable Foe

Buffy was a Slayer. She didn’t really get sick. Xander was almost willing to bet that her whole flu thing had been some supernaturally induced thing because the Kindertot was in town. She hadn’t had so much as the sniffles since then.

Willow was the Greatest Wiccan to Ever Wicca. Or whatever. Point was, she didn’t really get sick anymore, either.

Giles was too English to get sick. Meaning, of course, that he was in England working from the corporate side for the moment and not in Cleveland surround by teenage warriors for the Light that were also apparently little germ factories.

That left Xander, of course.

“I should’ve gone to Africa,” he moaned, then sneezed, making him wish his head would just fall off already, jeez. Who’d he pissed off lately to be made to suffer like this?

Buffy and Willow actually had to be able to run the Cleveland house and Dawn was just as normal as he was (sort of) and just as apt to get ill, only she was even _whinier_ so she was being made to stay away. Which meant he would’ve been left to his own devices if they hadn’t seen fit to assign someone to look after him. Why they’d chosen Connor was anybody’s guess, though.

“Well,” the guy started, then floundered and shrugged. “Do you need anything?”

And Xander might have felt like he was dying but he couldn’t let the opportunity to fuck with Deadboy’s kid’s head slip through his fingers.

“Cuddles,” he said resolutely while trying to look his most pathetic. Sadly, it wasn’t that hard.

Connor froze, face twitching in alarm. “What?”

“Cuddles,” Xander demanded, lifting the blanket then shivering from the encroaching chill. “I need cuddles. But take your shoes off. Shoes don’t belong on the bed.”

Connor blinked slowly at him for a moment then carefully sat and tugged off his shoes. He lay stiffly and Xander made a happy noise, spooning behind him. To hell with fucking with his head. He got _cuddles_.

He tucked the blankets tight around them, then snuffled into Connor’s shoulder.

“You’re kind of hot,” Connor said hesitantly after a few seconds.

Xander snickered even though he knew what he meant, then tried to hack up a lung, saying, “Thanks but don’t make me laugh. It’s already hard enough to breathe.”

He cuddled closer and felt peace finally win out over exhaustion.

***BtVS***

When he woke up, he was on his back and Connor was sprawled out on top of him. The rush of gushy feelings surely would have staggered him, except he was already lying down.

He reached down to brush hair out of Connor’s peaceful face but as soon as his fingers touched bare skin, Connor was up and blinking wide blue eyes at him. He’d gathered his shoes and the tray of sick people things that he’d brought with him and was gone before Xander could think of anything to say.

Two more days, he demanded snuggles and got them. But finally he felt well enough to get up and go about his business and he didn’t feel comfortable asking anymore. He didn’t miss the feeling of being half dead but he did miss the cuddles.

   
 


	2. The Unmovable Object

Battles always took a toll. There were injuries and deaths and that was before the emotional and psychological trauma was added up. In other words, battles sucked.

Xander and the other Scoobies had been wandering the infirmary, checking in with those that were awake and checking on those that weren’t.

Xander had maybe let his wandering take longer than the others’, so they were already gone by the time he’d reached the last, partitioned off bed. Connor’s eyes were fluttering, like he was fighting sleep, but they snapped open when Xander took a step back, preparing to leave.

Xander swallowed as those wild blue eyes pinned him. “Do you need anything?”

Connor studied him for a moment, then shifted the blankets and rasped, “Cuddles.”

Xander’s jaw dropped before he could stop it but he stepped forward quickly enough, settling in a chair to pull off his boots. Connor watched him for a moment, then rolled, presenting his back.

Xander climbed carefully into the hospital bed, which wasn’t really meant for two, and gently wrapped as much of himself around Connor as he could, mindful of the tender wound on his chest being held together by hundreds of stitches. Giant scorpions were a bitch, with the stabbing and poison and pinchers. If Connor hadn’t gotten the poisoned end instead of the pinchers, he’d probably be okay by now. If, you know, the pinchers hadn’t torn him apart. He’d mentioned that giant scorpions were a bitch, right?

Xander pressed his face into Connor’s neck and inhaled as Connor’s hand crept up to cover Xander’s. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Connor squeezed his hand and Xander was willing to lay everything he said at the feet of the really good drugs. “You scare me all the time.”

Xander wasn’t exactly the fiercest guy. He was the normal one in a sea of supernaturally gifted, he was ocularly challenged, and he was goofy bordering on stupid on some occasions. But he knew that Connor was, uh, _emotionally stunted_ , so he’d lay good odds on that being what scared him. Xander bit back the giddy feeling that brought about.

“You feel comfortable to me,” Connor mumbled drowsily. “I could love you, I think.”

There were fireworks exploding happily in his chest but Xander just nuzzled Connor’s neck and whispered, “Shh. Sleep.”

Connor slowly went slack in his arms as exhaustion won out and Xander marveled at his own abilities to find the most socially awkward people to fall ass over teakettle for. 

… … …

He woke to a whispered argument.

“You need at least two more doses for the antidote to be fully affective,” Nurse Ratchet, er, Nurse Randall hissed. “And Mr. Harris really shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t want it,” Connor grumbled petulantly as his arm tightened around Xander’s waist. They’d shifted during the night again, Connor curled into Xander’s side.

“Hey,” Xander mumbled. “Take your meds. I’ll stay with you.” At Nurse Randall’s harsh, indrawn breath, he rolled his eye and snapped, “Talk to Mr. Giles if you’ve got a problem with it.”

Her lips pinched but Connor didn’t fight her when she jabbed him a needle so she flounced away muttering undoubtedly nasty things.

“I really didn’t need it,” Connor said, shifting to straddle his hips, arms bracing him above Xander. “Now, before the meds kick in.”

He leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. Xander captured his cheeks and pulled him back for a deeper kiss. Connor let out a whimper, the good kind, and rocked a little, but they had to pull apart eventually to breathe. Connor’s pupils were blown, lips plush from being plundered, but he was blinking slowly, like the meds were kicking in.

Xander pulled him down to rest fully on top of him, murmuring, “Rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Giles came in not five minutes later and pursed his lips as he set the woodworking magazines he’d carried with him on the roll table and pushed it closer so Xander could reach.

“Step lightly with this one, Xander,” Giles said quietly, not like he was disapproving but like it was important.

“I intend to,” Xander said, carefully wrapping his arms around Connor, causing him to sigh in his sleep.

Giles withdrew with a nod and Xander closed his eye. Maybe just a little nap…

 

 


	3. The Unlikely Match

Xander didn’t actually _need_ help sorting the mail. He was the jack of all trades, master of none for the Council and he’d been sorting the weekly influx of mail since they’d opened the Council school.

That said, as he watched the hem of Connor’s shirt creep up to flash a strip of pale skin, he couldn’t say he minded the extra helping hand. Because Connor wore long sleeves even during the summer, those little flashes of back and belly button always made Xander flush and his stomach twist.

His fingers itched to touch, so he did, stepping into Connor’s space and sliding his fingers along bare skin.

Connor rocked back onto his feet, giving up reaching the shelf he’d been going for and Xander’s hands slid further up his shirt. “See something you like?”

“Umm,” Xander murmured, bending to press a kiss to the quickly fading hickey on his neck. Connor shivered, like he always did when Xander messed with his neck and rocked back against him.

Connor twisted in his arms so that their mouths locked and some small part of Xander’s brain always thought it was funny that Connor had to stand on tip toe to kiss him. The rest of his brain was usually too filled with instantaneous lust for him to say anything about it but that was probably for the best.

Connor hopped up and looped his legs around Xander’s hips, groaning as their groins rubbed against one another. Xander stumbled across the room to the work table in the far corner that stayed pretty clean. He didn’t want to get caught making out on top of someone’s letter from Mom.

The news of their relationship had gone over sort of strangely. Buffy and Willow weren’t really speaking to him but he figured it was sort of their fault, anyway, so whatever. Dawn, though, had gaped, then giggled, then laughed so hard she nearly threw up, and she still went into hysterics when she saw them, together or separate. He didn’t know what _that_ was about.

But none of that mattered because he had Connor’s shirt off and all that pale skin was flushing a lovely rosy pink. Xander hesitated for a moment at Connor’s belt, but Connor made that sound that Xander just couldn’t resist. Breathless and pleading and hot as fuck all. Xander stripped the belt away and popped the button on his fly.

His zipper went down and Xander’s hand slid in, pulling out Connor’s cock like it was precious and Connor’s head fell back as his mouth dropped open a little bit. “How come you’ve always got me mostly naked and halfway to happyland before I’ve even gotten your shirt off?” Xander didn’t answer, just bent down and sucked the tip of Connor’s cock into his mouth. “Never mind, oh god, never _mind_.”

As Connor petted his shoulders, his hair, his back, Xander hooked a foot around a stool and pulled it closer until he could sit. Then he slowly swallowed Connor down to the root, watching as Connor flushed a deeper red and his pupils blew. One long suck had those eyes fluttering closed.

Xander slid one hand down the back of Connor’s pants, cupping cheek, and lifted him as he pulled the pants down with his other hand. Connor was full of noises, apparently, each as equally appealing as the last and his Chuckie T’s went flying in opposite directions as his pants hit the floor.

Xander smoothed his hands up Connor’s taut sternum, pushing a little until he leaned back on his elbows, panting. Xander kept his mouth working Connor’s cock as he brought a hand back and around, fingers trailing along the crease of his ass. Connor tensed because they’d never gone that far but Xander let his fingers move up to wrap around Connor’s balls and Connor relaxed, sort of. Xander was watching him, eye on that face, and he saw the minute nod. He slid his hand back down, finger slipping between Connor’s cheeks until it brushed over his hole. Connor’s breath was bellowing but he stayed relaxed and brought his knees up, resting his heels on the edge of the table.

Xander pulled a packet of lube from his pocket and spread it liberally before pressing that finger slowly in, twisting a little at the knuckle. Connor’s face tightened until Xander brushed a tight bundle of nerves, then his face went slack as his breathing caught and Xander couldn’t take any more.

He stood, sending the stool skidding away, and jerked his zip down, pulling out his cock and lining it up with Connor’s as he leaned over him to seal those berry red lips in a kiss. Connor’s hand wrapped around the both of them and started to languidly jerk them off. Xander screwed a second finger up into him and Connor bowed, hand tightening and speeding up a little.

Xander started to suck at Connor’s neck and Connor gave a choked shout as he came, spurting over his fingers and Xander’s cock. Xander thrust into that tight, slick hand then come with a groan, burying his face in the crook of Connor’s neck.

He pulled his fingers out of Connor’s fluttering ass and braced himself, pushing up. Connor was spread beneath him, looking thoroughly debauched.

Xander grinned lazily, ready for a nap. “So, you know, thanks for the help with the mail.”

…. …. ….. …. …

Nobody asked why the mail was late but Xander figured they could probably guess by the blissed out look on Connor’s face. Dawn managed not to break out into hysterics, instead raising an eyebrow, and going, “Hmm,” like they’d given her ideas.

Xander was pretty content to take things slow. At least, as slow as a Scooby was capable of allowing themselves to go. But Connor, well. Slow wasn’t really his speed and he had that look in his eye. It’d be interesting to see how quickly ‘slow’ went down in flames.

 


	4. The Uneasy Understanding

Connor had been, well, _difficult_ the past few days. And it was no mystery as to why. The L.A. crew had finally rolled back into town and Connor had taken to avoiding Xander like the plague.

Xander, quite frankly, was getting pissed. He didn’t care who knew about them. He was taking his lumps from his own friends. He didn’t like being a secret or having the guy he was maybe, possibly in love with ashamed of him. It all pissed him the hell off. (Not to mention what the lack of cuddles was doing to him.)

That was his only excuse for bursting into the library where the L.A. crew, Connor, and Giles were having a private meeting and announcing to all and sundry, “Connor and I need to have a very serious, relationship type talk, then make out, so excuse us,” before pulling Connor up by the back of his shirt and tugging him out of the room.

They both kept their mouths shut until the first empty room, then Connor shoved him in, slammed the door, and jumped him, kissing him senseless.

“You know,” Connor murmured once they’d pulled apart to breathe, hands still locked in Xander’s hair and legs around his waist. “I dropped my dad in the ocean and I still don’t think I’ve ever seen him that angry.” He ran his hands over Xander’s cheeks. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Xander leaned against them against the door, pressing his face against Connor’s shoulder and muttering, “Too late.”

Connor’s arms locked around him, tight, as he murmured fervently, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Angel’s just…Angel and I didn’t want-“

“I have never,” Xander said, pulling back to look Connor in the eye, “ever been too afraid of your father to face him down for someone I love.”

Connor studied him for a moment, then seemed to melt, hand sliding down to lock the door they were leaning against. “You love me.”

“Yeah,” Xander said, swallowing. “Yes. I love you, Connor Angel, neck fetish, vampire strength, Darla-blue eyes and all. But I will not be a dirty little secret and I will _not_ hide from your father.”

“Okay,” Connor mumbled, nodding, then kissed him like he had the first time, feather-light but electrifying. 

Xander took it deeper and Connor groaned and this was it. This was that moment where they took that last step. Well, if someone hadn’t been pounding on the door, anyway.

“Oi!” Spike shouted, pounding the door again. “I don’t care where else you get it on but not my room, yeah?”

“Oh, God,” Xander moaned, pressing his face into Connor’s neck. Connor, who was shaking against him in silent laughter. It really wasn’t making Little Xander any less happy.

“I can _hear_ you, you know,” Spike bitched and Connor let out a crackling laugh.

Xander risked one more gentle kiss before pulling Connor’s legs from his waist, stepping back, and unlocking the door.

Spike burst in, sniffing to make sure they hadn’t defiled his room. He didn’t really have Xander’s attention, though, because Angel was standing in the doorway glowering.

“Stay with Spike,” Xander told Connor without looking away from Angel. “This won’t take long.” He stepped into the hallway, swiftly shutting the door on any protests Connor might have made. “Not in the hallway,” he said when Angel started to open his mouth.

Angel nodded and Xander led the way down to his workshop. Power tools plus a pissed off vampire poppa equaled that many more ways to die, but that room was _his_ unequivocally and that was what mattered.

“I love him,” Xander said as soon as he closed the door behind them. “I love that he’s a human octopus when he sleeps and that he always looks a little startled when he laughs, and that he refuses to wear anything that isn’t long sleeve shirts and jeans with the knees ripped out and combat boots. And I don’t know. I don’t know exactly how he feels but I think our feelings are mutual. I don’t know where this is going but I want to find out. I don’t really know anything except I love him and I want to build from that.”

Angel swallowed and took a deep, unnecessary breath, and said, “He’s my son.”

“I know,” Xander nodded. “But he’s not a baby. He’s a grown man, twenty years strong, and he can make his own decisions. I don’t ask that you like it, because we’ve never been friends and I understand that, but I ask that you respect it.”

Angel couldn’t seem to think of anything to say, so he turned and left.

… …. … …. … …. …

Angel left that night and Xander and Connor locked themselves away. Nobody saw them for days, although Andrew’s kitchen was continuously raided. And no, they weren’t just cuddling. Finally.

 


	5. The Undeniable Truth

Xander looked up when Connor came into their bedroom. He looked baffled, which did nothing to erase Xander’s joy at seeing him. Connor was adorable when he was baffled.

“What’s up?” Xander asked because Connor had stopped in the middle of the room and proceeded to stare into space.

“Buffy threatened to beat me to death with a shovel and Willow said she would stuff a fireball up my-” Connor blushed and pointed to his butt. “And Dawn started to laugh because apparently fireballs and butts are funny and Buffy and Willow started tsking at her and they forgot to tell me why they were threatening me. Do you think they’re possessed?”

Xander covered his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. By the Powers, only his friends. Finally, he got a hold of himself and said, “No, they were just trying to give you the shovel speech when they got sidetracked by Dawn’s dirty brain.” He pulled Connor to stand between his knees and said, “They do that when one of us takes us on a significant other. ‘If you break my friend’s heart’ kind of thing.”

“Ohh,” Connor said, fidgeting with the curls at the base of Xander’s neck. “So they’re just crazy, then.”

“Yeah,” Xander laughed, started to pull him slowly closer. “Crazy overprotective.”

“They accept us,” Connor whispered and it was kind of giddy, the way he said it, “That’s their way of giving us their blessing.”

Xander grinned and said, “Yeah,” just before their lips met.

Then any thought of his friends finally getting over themselves fled in the slide of mouths and baring of skin until Xander had Connor stretched beneath him riding the three fingers deep within him.

“Now,” Connor begged faintly. “Please, oh goddess, please now.”

Xander ignored him for the moment because he loved to watch him spin out of control, flushed and panting. Xander slowly, experimentally, added a fourth finger and it was like magic. Connor keened and sort of just melted all over the bed, spilling come across his stomach. Xander was fascinated but so freakin’ turned on he almost popped. He pulled his fingers out and pushed hard into Connor. It took a moment to get a reaction but Connor quickly enough wrapped as much of himself around Xander as he could and thrust up against him. Xander doubted Connor’d get it up again but there was something about Xander getting off that pleased Connor almost as much as getting off himself. 

Xander hissed as he came and tried to roll away, to move out of the welcome circle of Connor’s body but Connor clung. 

“Hey, hey,” Xander murmured, running his hand through Connor’s hair. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve never said it,” Connor mumbled into the skin of Xander’s collarbone. “Not when it was real.”

 _Emotionally stunted_ , indeed. 

“Con, you don’t have to say anything,” Xander said carefully. 

“I want to,” Con whispered. “Because I do.”

“In your own time,” Xander said, looking him in the eye. “It has to be in your own time or it isn’t real.”

Something eased in Connor’s face. “Yeah, see, that’s what I’m talking about. I love that about you. I love _you_.”

Xander smiled, unable to help himself. “You know I love you, too.”

Connor let him roll away a little, then cuddled close. “Yeah.”

…. … …. … ….

“Nice hickey,” Buffy said, flopping down beside him. It was the first thing she’d really said to him in months that hadn’t had anything to do with the school.

“Yeah, well,” he said. He loved his girls but he’d learned a long time ago to let them work for an apology, especially when they’d been in the wrong for over a month. 

She plucked at her skirt for a few minutes before leaning her cheek against his shoulder. “He just worries us. We thought you’d take him under your wing, keep him occupied, maybe teach him how to handle people, especially girls.”

Xander kissed her hair. “You trusted me with that. Trust me with this.”

“We do,” she said quietly. “But we wanted to give you time to figure out where you were going with this without interfering. Because we wanted you to be sure and we know that sometimes we’re…”

“Crazy and overprotective,” Xander supplied, biting back a smile. 

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, well.”

 


	6. The Undying Love

“You know, when you said we were forever, I didn’t think this was what you meant,” Xander said, looking around.

It was bright, the very antithesis of the lives they were used to living. And it might have been over a decade, but Xander knew these streets.

“Yeah, well, it’s not exactly what I thought of, either,” Connor said, looking around warily.

“Hey!” Xander jerked at the voice, spinning to see who it was. A short cap of curling blonde hair bobbed around a giddy face and Xander opened his arms as Anya flung herself at him. “Well, you’re a little early but I guess that’s okay.”

Connor cleared his throat and said a little testily, “Well, you know, if I knew where exactly we were, I would go somewhere else and give you two a little privacy.”

Xander turned to him, face beaming with happiness. “We’re in Sunnydale. And no privacy is needed.”

Connor frowned, looking around. “Strange place for Heaven to be. A hellmouth?”

Xander shrugged, finally letting go of Anya. “As freaky as it might have been, it was home.” He cleared his throat. “I’m kind of surprised your heaven would be Sunnydale.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “My home’s with you.”

“Wow,” Anya said, eyebrows pitched high on her forehead. “That was just disgustingly cute.”

Xander cleared his throat. “Um. Well, you know, we’re…”

“Please,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We get the Earth channel here. We all know you’ve been knocking boots with boy wonder here.” She patted Xander’s cheek before taking a step back. “And I’m happy for you.”

She stepped back and suddenly she was on the porch while they still stood on the sidewalk. She waved, then went back into the house. The Summers home looked like it had the first time he’d seen it, before the multitude of apocalypses had taken their toll on it.

“So,” Xander said, rocking on his heels, hands in his pockets. “I know a place.”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Connor’s rose incredulously. “We’re in _Heaven_.”

“Well, somebody’s gotta christen it,” Xander shrugged and sidled closer, close enough that their chests brushed with each breath, although neither of them reached for the other. “Might as well be us.”

Connor gave him that look he’d been giving him for the past ten years. “Don’t you want to go say hi to all your friends?”

“I just died,” Xander said. “They’ll forgive me if I don’t come in right away.”

Connor’s lips pursed, a small wicked smile edging along his lips. “So, you know a place…”

 

And they lived happily ever after. (Heaven was never the same.)


End file.
